


Insomnies

by Jae_universe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gender Identity, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Night is dark, Other, Polyamory, Psychology
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Max n'arrive pas à dormir. Cela n'a rien de nouveau, cela n'a rien d'inhabituel, Max sait pourquoi cela arrive mais ne parvient pas à y remédier.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Dilara Sanlik/Max Verstappen, Jos Verstappen & Max Verstappen, Max Verstappen & Victoria Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Où quand ma propre insomnie, génère l'écrit de celle de Max, aux prises avec ses tourments.

Max ne parvenait pas à dormir. Pour la cinquième fois de la nuit, il tapa sur son réveil pour que celui-ci daigne lui donner l'heure. Il afficha 03:47, soit trente-deux minutes de plus que la dernière fois où Max lui avait porté attention. Trois longues heures, durant lesquels Max s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit, tentant d'apaiser son esprit et de trouver le sommeil. Il savait très bien la cause de son insomnie, il connaissait ses craintes, ses doutes, ses hésitations, il avait identifié l'origine de ce joyeux bordel qui une nouvelle fois foutait sa nuit en l'air. Max se voyait déjà le lendemain - aujourd'hui -, au réveil, véritable zombie errant dans son appartement à la recherche des dernières dosettes de café et des ultimes cannettes de Red Bull. C'était devenu une habitude, ces satanées insomnies le laissant dans un état second. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit et recherchant désespérément ces heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient.

Si les raisons de gamberger étaient multiples, elles découlaient toutes sans exception du même problème. Max était parfaitement conscient que ces soucis personnels - et par extension ceux professionnels -, n'avaient qu'une seule et unique origine ; la non acceptation de son véritable moi. Max l'avait ignoré, combattu, caché, refoulé, il avait tenté de le faire disparaître, de l'assumer avant finalement de le rejeter avec violence, il l'avait détesté, supporté, hait ou maudit. A chaque fois que Max croyait avoir réglé le problème, cela lui revenait en pleine face comme un boomerang lancé avec force et désespoir. Un rare pas en avant et Max revenait sitôt en arrière, pour des raisons que d'autres nommeraient absurdes ou idiotes. Max était gouverné par la peur ; il le savait.

Max soupira de rage dans son oreiller et se leva. Dans le noir ses pieds glissèrent maladroitement dans ses chaussons, il quitta sa chambre pour la cuisine. La lumière qu'il alluma lui fit mal aux yeux. Max jura, remplit d'un mouvement distrait la bouilloire qu'il alluma ensuite. L'eau commença à bouillonner dans un crépitement, Max sortit une tasse du placard mural. Un simple mug bleu, Max possédait auparavant de jolies tasses colorées à motifs mignons, comme celles avec d'adorables petits porcelets, mais elles avaient finies fracassées sur le sol carrelé puis jetées à la poubelle dans un excès de rage. Ces nuits d'insomnie, Max ne les connaissait que trop bien et les périodes où elles s'enchaînaient le menaient parfois à ces extrêmes, épuisé qu'il était par la privation durable de sommeil.

L'eau était à température. Max attrapa la bouilloire l'arrêtant de ce fait, remplit la tasse avait de reposer l'appareil sur son socle. Dans l'autre placard fixé au mur, Max prit un sachet de tisane, mélange de verveine, citron et autres plantes qu'il pourra dans l'eau fumante de son mug. D'un pas traînant Max alla s'assoir à table, face à la porte fenêtre et à la terrasse. La seule lumière de la cuisine ne l'empêchait pas de voir dehors, la nuit étoilée, les lumignons de Monaco endormi, les lueurs lunaires se réverbérant sur la méditerranée agitée. Si nous avions été en été Max serait allé dehors sur sa terrasse, en cette saison il faisait trop frais pour y rester en tee-shirt et boxer.

Le temps qui semblait souvent distordu à Max lui parut suffisamment écoulé pour son sachet de tisane. Il pressa le carré contenant les brisures de feuilles et autres végétaux séchés, en coinça le fil dans l'anse du mug. Il but prudemment la première gorgée, soufflant sur le liquide avant que celui-ci n'atteigne ses lèvres, avala de manière un peu gauche l'eau chaude aux arômes à dominance citronnée. Le goût était justement dosé mais cela était encore un peu trop chaud, Max attendit en regardant le sombre extérieur.

La vapeur chaude et humide de sa tasse grondait sur son menton et son nez, Max repoussa sa boisson plus loin sur la table en plexi. Il avait beau savoir l'horloge accrochée à son mur silencieuse, Max jurait entendre son tic tac. Un son répétitif et mécanique, qui bourdonnait dans son esprit en rythme avec sa propre horloge interne. Son corps savait que c'était l'heure de dormir, mais restait tributaire de son esprit noctambule. Les somnifères, Max les connaissait, ils avaient fait parti de son quotidien de longues années. Les antidépresseurs, il les avait également testés, sans que cela ne se soit révélé concluant.

Max but une gorgée suivie d'une autre, laissa son mug posé sur la table et se releva. Il avait faim. Il revint à la cuisine se servir un ramequin de riz soufflé au chocolat, le ramena avec une petite cuiller là où il était installé. Les céréales croustillèrent sous ses dents, sentant sa bouche asséchée par une soif persistante et la teneur élevée en glucides et sucres de ses céréales industrielles, Max avala une rapide gorgée de tisane. Un point rouge traversa le ciel, Max le regarda passer, sans doute était-ce un hélicoptère de la gendarmerie inspectant les conditions météorologiques. Cela arrivait quelques fois la nuit, quand en journée le temps se montrait capricieux.

Le bourdonnement dans l'esprit de Max se calmait progressivement. L'infusion, le riz soufflé au chocolat, la sérénité de la nuit. Max pensait à autre chose, ou plutôt il ne pensait plus, ses cinq sens étant occupés. La vue par le dehors et les lueurs dansantes de la nuit, le goût par ses céréales chocolatées et sa tisane, l'odorat par cette même tisane dont les arômes naturels parfumaient le petit espace de son repos nocturne, l'ouïe par les fredonnements et bourdonnements des appareils électroménagers et électroniques, le toucher par ses couverts et la table en plexi, froide et légèrement rugueuse sous ses doigts. Max ne voulait pas penser à ses tourments, pas maintenant, il connaissait les mécanismes de son esprit et savait que cette nuit, mettre un doigt dans l'engrenage pour l'examiner ne servirait à rien. Oui il remettait encore, pour la millième fois, ses problèmes à plus tard ; ce n'était qu'un éternel report, un parmi d'autres, que Max s'accordait avec la conviction que cette nuit n'était pas encore la bonne.

Il laissa sa tasse et son ramequin vides sur la table, alla vider sa vessie avant de retourner se coucher. Le sommeil finissait par le gagner, sans qu'il ne sache au bout de combien de minutes ou d'heures.

Demain serait un autre jour, et demain serait une autre nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième nuit d'insomnie. Max espérait que ce soit la seconde et donc la dernière, que la nuit suivante le sommeil serait au rendez-vous. Il fixait le plafond en se demandant combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre avant de parvenir à dormir, il savait que cette approche ne faisait qu'empirer les choses mais l'adoptait quand même, s'accrochant au vieux et doux rêve qu'il contrôlait son subconscient.

Il restait sur le dos à fixer le plafond, dans le noir presque complet celui-ci lui apparaissait tordu et mouvant, ses angles avaient disparus pour laisser place à une piste cahoteuse sur laquelle Max glissait son regard. Il entendait la pluie battre sur le bitume et les bâtiments, par moment le tonnerre grondait au loin, de brefs éclairs coloraient sa chambre de blanc ou de bleu. Max n'aimait pas l'orage, du moins pas la nuit dans sa chambre, cela lui rappelait les colères de son père et les bleus dispersés sur son corps.

Ses insomnies, Max ne les avait pas toujours nommées ainsi. Longtemps elles n'avaient été que de simples retards à l'endormissement, elles avaient leurs explications, enfant c'était à cause des disputes de ses parents, du carré de chocolat mangé en cachette avant le coucher, de la douleur physique résultant des coups donnés par son père. Puis c'était l'heure en trop passée devant les écrans, le manque de temps qui le faisait se coucher tard, la pression de la réussite, les rivalités qui lui cassaient les couilles, la recherche du réglage parfait, les branlettes interminables et la lune, ah la pleine lune, ennemie de tout insomniaque. Max trouvait à chaque nuit sabordée une cause, ne voulant s'avouer que toutes ces dernières n'étaient qu'excuses et qu'il dissimulait le fond du problème sous un épais tapis de mensonges (même si ses excuses étaient vraies). C'était plus simple que d'affronter la vérité ; la fuite faisait partie de lui.

02:42. L'orage avait cessé il ne restait plus que la pluie, douce mélodie qui appelait à la mélancolie. La fréquence de l'averse lui rappelait des souvenirs, Max pensait à ses jeunes années, perdues, l'enfance qu'il n'avait pas eue. Son choix de vie, sa carrière lui avaient pris son temps, le contexte familial son innocence, Max avait grandi dans cet entre-deux, ni enfant ni adulte. Maturité et immaturité, connaissance et ignorance, la balance tanguait entre les deux côtés sans se fixer. Il lui manquait le poids central, l'alignement du soi, pour cesser de vaciller. Max recherchait le bon équilibre, un peu désespérément dans ses périodes les plus sombres. La lumière pour l'y guider il la voyait, ne parvenait qu'à l'effleurer sans jamais l'atteindre. Ses barrières, Max se les mettait lui-même. Il les contournait au lieu de les sauter, c'est ce temps perdu qui lui faisait manquer la lumière qui elle, filait à toute vitesse. Comme sur un circuit Max se livrait à une course, quotidienne et effrénée. La nuit en était l'entrée, le paddock. Quand viendrait le drapeau à damier ?

03:21. Max fila au toilette, se lava longuement les mains à l'eau froide. Il avait chaud et sa tête lui tournait. Dans le réfrigérateur Max prit la bouteille de jus d'orange, en but quelques gorgées au goulot. La bouteille remise dans la porte et le réfrigérateur refermé, Max s'avança jusqu'à la porte fenêtre et sa vue sur le dehors. Il coulissa la porte. Le vent frais s'engouffra dans l'appartement, Max frissonna. La pluie battait, se jetait dans la méditerranée dans un fracassement, au loin le tonnerre tremblait à nouveau. La chair de poule avait eu le temps de l'envahir, Max referma.

Si cette nuit se passait dans un état d'éveil, au moins était-elle calme. Max n'était pas agité, il ne faisait qu'attendre le sommeil sans s'enfoncer dans son combat intérieur. Il pensait, bien sur, de façon mélancolique mais légère, loin de sa bataille existentielle.

04:01, Max s'endormit, certain que la nuit suivante, Morphée l'accueillerait dans ses bras rapidement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max a-t-il raison d'espérer la fin de ses insomnies ?


	3. Chapter 3

Max avait passé une mauvaise journée. Un réveil bien trop tôt au vu de sa courte nuit précédente, 07:47 et les sonneries répétitives de son téléphone, appels insistants d'un type que Max se jurait d'insulter à leur prochaine rencontre s'il y en avait une ; le grille pain qui fit brûler ses dernières tartines de pain de mie, l'obligeant à se rendre à la boulangerie alors qu'il ne voulait pas voir qui que ce soit pour le moment ; une panne de son opérateur, le privant non seulement du réseau téléphonique, mais aussi du câble et d'internet ; un imbécile à vélo qui manquait de le renverser alors qu'il faisait son jogging ; un mal au ventre qui persistait malgré les antispasmodiques ; et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas déjà, Max s'était disputé avec Dilara. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, la seule chose dont il était certain c'était que sa journée avait été merdique.

À l'heure du coucher Max était toujours frustré et énervé par les événements du jour. Il avait passé sa soirée dans le canapé sans pouvoir ni jouer en ligne, ni regarder la télé ou même mater un porno sur son mobile (ç'aurait été un bon moyen de calmer ses nerfs), la soirée fut longue et ennuyeuse. Max aurait pu il est vrai sortir, mais il n'en avait pas eut la moindre envie et son ventre lui faisait toujours des misères. Il prit un antispasmodique, son troisième de la journée, laissa fondre le cachet à la texture velouteuse et à l'arrière goût amer sur sa langue, but ensuite une gorgée d'eau minérale pour se rincer la bouche. Max gagna sa chambre et son lit sans conviction, à peine eut-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller que les mots échangés avec Dilara vinrent lui trotter en tête. Les mots accusateurs de sa petite amie, d'habitude si gentille et bienveillante, lui reprochant son indécision et son entêtement dans le mensonge. Elle lui avait balancé en pleine face sa peur du jugement, son homosexualité refoulée et dieu sait quelles autres vérités, Max avait nié en bloc en avançant des arguments que Dilara jetait tous ou presque aux ordures, cela s'était terminé avec Max qui proposa une inappropriée demande en mariage et Dilara, qui partit en claquant la porte. Max été resté planté dans son salon, comme un idiot, fou de rage après sa petite amie - en fait après lui-même. Il savait qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Son lit devenait aussi chaud que son corps et ses nerfs. Le doigt dans l'engrenage, Max aurait voulu ne pas le mettre cette nuit, il y était pourtant. Le combat intérieur avait lieu, entre le Max de l'être et le Max du paraître. Les deux s'affrontaient à coups d'arguments, chacun luttait pour exister. L'esprit de Max était un tourbillon de contradictions dans lequel Max surnageait tentant de ne pas sombrer dans les profondeurs. Autour de lui la pénombre dansait, elle semblait se moquer de lui, en réponse Max alluma la multiprise située près de son lit ; la diode orangée de l'interrupteur bouscula l'effrontée pénombre moqueuse, chassa ses remous incongrus. Un bref apaisement.

Max se pensait maintenant adulte. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, son adolescence s'attardait, il était toujours en pleine crise existentielle. À ne pas savoir qui il voulait être, à ne pas oser être celui qu'il dissimulait, à jouer celui que les autres voulaient qu'il soit. Ce lui bâti par son père. Cette virilité mensongère. Max n'avait jamais eu le courage de s'affirmer face au monde, face à ce père dont il était encore sous l'emprise. Mais tous ces mensonges et ces semblants le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Victoria lui avait dit. Dilara lui avait dit. Daniel lui avait dit. Pierre lui avait dit. Cela ne rendait pas pour autant les choses plus simples.

Dehors l'orage éclatait. Le ciel grondait violemment, Max entendit la foudre et vit les éclairs vanillés. La forte averse ricochait sur la mer, le vent s'ajoutait au tapage, on entendait les volets claquer et de petites choses s'envoler. Max se tourna dos à la fenêtre, il ne manquait plus que le malaise d'un orage, la nuit dans sa chambre, pour définitivement balayer ses espoirs de sommeil. Max se mit à penser à ce qu'était encore sa vie deux ans plus tôt, ses vingt années où son subconscient ne faisait que murmurer sa présence. Des murmures longtemps étouffés, devenus progressivement dires puis cris au cours de ces vingt-quatre derniers mois. Ce processus de réveil avait été déclenché par un fait auquel Max ne s'attendait pas : il était tombé amoureux d'un homme. Jusqu'alors sa "déviance" s'était cantonnait à une simple attirance pour les corps masculins, que Max gérait sans trop de difficulté, mais le fait de tomber amoureux bouleversa l'équilibre bancal construit. Daniel l'avait bouleversé. En tombant amoureux de lui Max se retrouvait de plus en plus confronté à ses réelles envies sexuelles. Il ne désirait étrangement pas Daniel, son amour pour lui restait platonique, en revanche ses sentiments augmentaient de façon exponentielle son désir pour les hommes. Max ne pouvait désormais plus s'empêcher de regarder les fesses des hommes qu'il croisait, cela devenait un réflexe, il laissait son regard traîner sur les jeans moulants et autres pantalons masculins. Ses illusions s'étaient envolées, Max résistait mais savait qu'il finirait par craquer. Quelques mois et une soirée avec Pierre eurent raison de sa résistance. Max avait choisi son futur équipier. Il n'aurait pas pu faire de choix plus risqué. Cela devenait une liaison suivie, Max dut en parler à Dilara car il ne parvenait plus à avoir d'intimité avec elle. Elle avait accepté, permis à Max de poursuivre cette liaison en plus de la leur, Max qui arrivait à nouveau à être intime avec sa petite amie tout en tombant amoureux de Pierre.

Nous en étions là aujourd'hui. Polyamour et polygamie qui ne faisaient que rendre plus compliquée la situation de Max. Dilara et Daniel étaient les seuls à savoir pour sa liaison avec Pierre, et Victoria tout en ignorant l'identité de son amant. Cette relation manquait de fluidité, certains jours Max la chérissait, d'autres il la répugnait. Il avait perdu le contrôle de sa propre vie. Il en faisait des crises d'angoisse. Des insomnies. Il avait voulu rompre avec Pierre, ils avaient essayé, Max ne pouvait le supporter. C'était pire sans lui.

Où était l'issue de toute cette merde, ce combat intérieur et existentiel, la fin de ses angoisses métaphysiques ?

Max se releva. Les aiguilles de l'horloge au tic tac imaginaire de son salon affichait 04:47, Max regarda la petite aiguille des secondes avancer jusqu'à la minute suivante, puis jusqu'à la suivante et encore la suivante. Par moment le temps l'obsédait, comme lors de ses périodes d'insomnies. Tic tac, tic tac. Entends-tu va vie qui s'écoule, celle que tu ne contrôles plus ?

L'intensité de l'orage ne faiblissait pas. Le bruit de la bouilloire que Max venait de mettre en marche se fondait dans le vacarme du tonnerre. L'eau avait eut le temps de frémir, Max se servit une tasse de tisane apaisante à la verveine, citron et autres plantes. Il se fixa avec elle devant le dehors chaotique, l'épaule appuyée contre la porte fenêtre glacée par les intempéries. Max songea à quel point le ciel décrivait son esprit en ce moment précis.

L'infusion fut rapidement terminée. Max avait encore soif, un nouveau sachet de tisane et l'eau préalablement remise à chauffer, il s'assit à table avec sa tasse fumante et un bloc de papier et un crayon. Max commença à griffonner, des trois, à dessiner, d'autres formes géométriques, à écrire, des pensées en vrac et des mots défaillants. Un cœur avec un D, un autre cœur avec un autre D, un autre cœur avec un P. Ses sentiments étaient un tel bordel, comment pourrait-il s'y retrouver dans ce foutoir ? C'était comme un ascenseur émotionnel, Max passait d'un cœur à un autre, d'un amour à un autre tout en devant gérer ses contradictions. Il subissait, se faisait écraser par ce poids qu'il ne parvenait pas à alléger. Cela pourrait pourtant être si simple. Un merde clamé au monde - à son père -, l'acceptation de son homosexualité et la libération qui viendrait avec.

La tasse était à nouveau vide et Max traçait de nouveaux cœurs, ils vont toujours par trois. Max balança son crayon. Il aime toujours Daniel. Il aime Pierre. Il aime Dilara. Il aime Dilara ? Oui il l'aime, forcément. Dilara ressemble à Pierre - est-ce pour cela qu'il l'aime ?

Prise de tête. Il voudrait que cela s'arrête. Une obsession. Dormir. DORMIR. Juste quelques heures.

Retour dans la chambre après un passage par les toilettes avec une plaquette de somnifères. Il est normalement trop tard pour en prendre mais tant pis. Max sait qu'il peut prendre au maximum deux comprimés. Un demi pour Daniel. Un demi pour Pierre. Un demi pour Dilara. Et un demi pour tout le reste. Max les avala avec deux longues gorgées d'eau en bouteille. Il s'installa dans son lit, songea qu'il devait être pas loin de cinq heures et demi. Tout devint tordu et flou et il s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double publication, chapitre 4 court !

Ce soir Max n'essaya pas de s'endormir. Les somnifères pris sur le coup de cinq heures et demi du matin l'avaient fait dormir jusqu'à treize heures passées, il avait ensuite somnolé le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée.

23:30. Max avala deux cachets et se coucha, il voulait ainsi repartir dans un cycle de sommeil normal. Que ce soit un sommeil artificiel quelle importance, son corps devait juste retrouver un horaire de repos décent. Max s'endormit, assommé par les somnifères et bercé par le murmure de la pluie au dehors.


	5. Chapter 5

Il y avait eu ce soir un splendide coucher de soleil. Monaco s'était vu éclairé par un chatoyant dégradé d'orange et de rose, la méditerranée avait scintillée de mille éclats colorés. C'est sous ce somptueux décor que Max s'était réconcilié avec Dilara, autour d'un chocolat chaud pris sur une terrasse non loin du port et de la patinoire. Aussi bien Max que Dilara s'était excusés des mots dit sous le coup de la colère, ils avaient scellé leur réconciliation par un baiser à la saveur cacaotée et aux ombres orangées. Alors Dilara était venue chez lui pour y passer la nuit, Max l'avait baisé dans son lit quand l'heure passait de vingt-trois à minuit, qu'aujourd'hui devenait hier et que demain devenait aujourd'hui, il l'avait baisé pour la remercier d'être là pour lui, pour la faire jouir et jouir lui-même. Sans plaisir. Cela faisait de longs mois que le sexe ne lui procurait plus aucune sensation. Max avait essayé d'en pratiquer toujours plus, ou à l'inverse de s'abstenir - dans la limite des consentements de Dilara et de Pierre - mais rien n'y faisait. Le sexe l'ennuyait, la jouissance était mécanique et sans plaisir Max s'en était lassé, de même que la masturbation. Cinq fois par jour ou zéro dans le mois, c'était la même. Avec Pierre le sexe était un peu mieux, mais ce n'était plus l'extase du début, même si Max préférait le contact du corps de Pierre à celui de Dilara. Avec Pierre, Max avait parfois le sentiment d'être une fille - et pas uniquement dans leur schématique sexuelle. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que cela, il aimait que Pierre se soucie de lui, qu'il lui offre tendresse et attentions comme s'il était une fille - une petite chose fragile. Cela lui paraissait plus simple d'être une fille que d'être un garçon ; Max soupira à ses divagations. Des questions sur son genre, il s'en était déjà posé. Pas totalement masculin, mais pas non plus féminin. Un peu des deux en somme.

À ses côtés, Dilara était endormie. Max l'observait, les rideaux restés ouverts laissaient passer la lumière jaunâtre des éclairages publics. Dilara dormait paisiblement, son visage était détendu et semblait angélique, sa respiration se tordait en un faible ronflement. Max regardait cette incarnation de sérénité tandis que de nombreuses pensées défilaient dans son esprit. Dilara était si calme, soudain elle sourit et Max perçu ses yeux rieurs sous ses paupières closes. De quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver ?

Ses rêves, Max ne s'en souvenait jamais. À une période, il se rappelait de tous sans exception, aussi bien les bons que les cauchemars, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Un de temps à autre, et c'est tout. Des cauchemars, enfant il en faisait sans cesse, lui installant une crainte du pays des songes. Ses insomnies ne dataient pas d'hier.

On dit que les rêves sont plus sombres que la réalité. Max a toujours estimé les siens plus sombres encore, ils sont obscurs comme le gris d'une tempête - d'un orage - dans lequel Max se trouverait. La lumière fuyait ses rêves comme Max fuyait la lumière dans la réalité.

Commençant à gesticuler, Max se leva pour ne pas réveiller Dilara. Il alla voir dehors, sur la terrasse il faisait froid et venteux, Max s'installa ensuite sur le canapé avec une couverture et sous la tête un coussin pris au hasard. Cette nuit Max n'entendait pas le tic tac imaginaire. C'était bon signe. Seuls les bourdonnements et fredonnements des divers appareils parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Sur la table basse, son smartphone semblait abandonné, reclus à supporter toutes les peines du monde. Max s'en saisit, l'observa avant de le déverrouiller. 01:46 et une photo de Dilara et lui, avec son trophée de vainqueur du Grand Prix d'Autriche. Un beau souvenir. Max alla dans ses messages, appuya sans réfléchir sur le fil de Pierre. Des messages anodins, d'autres professionnels, d'autres à consonance sexuelle. Un cœur perdu dans cet océan de messages, un autre plus haut dans l'historique, Max oubliait toujours de faire le tri dans les messages de ceux qu'il aimait. Dilara, Pierre, Daniel (et tous ceux qu'il aimait d'un autre type amour). La plupart des gens sont à peine capable d'aimer une seule personne au cours de leur vie, comment Max pouvait-il en aimer trois en même temps (plus tous les autres) ?

Max avait besoin de communiquer. De savoir que l'un pensait à lui. Pas Daniel, car Daniel n'avait aucune considération amoureuse pour lui et en plus, il dort d'un sommeil si profond qu'un message ne suffisait à le réveiller. Pas Dilara non plus, Max ne pouvait se résoudre à la réveiller. Pierre. Oui, à cette heure si il ne dormait peut-être pas encore ou si c'était le cas, peut-être son message le réveillerait et qu'il y répondrait. Pierre lui répondait toujours.

Max n'avait pas besoin de grands mots ; juste de savoir qu'on pensait à lui. Il envoya ceci :

《Bonne nuit》

Max resta à fixer l'écran, attendant une réponse. Soudain, le message qui se trouvait en haut disparu poussé par, en bas, celui venant d'arriver.

《Bonne nuit》

Max continua a fixer l'écran et les deux mots, les neuf lettres du message de Pierre. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.  
Le sommeil arrivait alors que Max serrait son mobile contre sa poitrine.

**Author's Note:**

> Les tags ne sont pour le moment pas exhaustifs ; les personnages arriveront au fil des chapitres, et d'autres sont susceptibles d'être ajoutés.  
> Pour l'instant rating G, là aussi possiblement modifié suivant l'avancement de l'histoire.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> (Hors série Max et Pierre)


End file.
